kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Roybester2016/Arslan (KMEAM concept)
Here's the concept about Arslan, he is from Arslan: The Warriors of Legend and makes him appear in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. Arslan specialises in close range combat with his long sword. He has difficulties dealing with ranged assaults, but proves deadly if he can close the distance and combo them with his skill attacks and musou attacks. Character Information Appearance Like in Arslan Musou, Arslan is depicted as an effeminate boy with long hair and blue eyes, whereas only the depiction of his hair color is changed frequently. His skin complexion is noticeably fair. Arslan was especially petite and feminine-looking at age eleven, but his body shape and height went on to flourish into that of well enough caliber at age fourteen. Personality Like in Arslan Musou, Arslan is the complete opposite of the war-mongering king and the cold-hearted queen. He is a modest, gentle, and compassionate youth who disapproves his kingdom's slavery and tyranny. He took to book quicker than sword and held a feeble grasp on his royal status. Once he is exposed to war and his kingdom's flaws, Arslan considers his future responsibilities thoroughly. The prince admits to his inexperience but gains a strong resolve to improve for the sake of his people. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Overhead diagonal slash that descends to the left. Raises arm for a horizontal slash to the right. Raises arm for a rising diagonal slash to the left. Leans forward for a diagonal slash to the left and quick retracts blade for a diagonal slash to the right. Turns and hops for an overhead slash that knocks enemies away. , ( ): Hopping two-handed cut. Also Arslan has a EX Attack 1; he dashes forward and does a strong rising slash. , : Arslan does a diagonal slash that launches foes upward. Then jumps into the air and do a meteor slash that sends juggled enemies flying, transitioning him into the air for air combos. , , , ( ): Arslan does a two-handed lunging stab that stuns enemies on hit. Also Arslan has a EX Attack 2; he switches his weapon to spear and does a low crouching horizontal swing that knocks enemies back. Hops after them on the appending charge to blow them back with an overhead chop. , , , : Hopping overhead slash that slams the ground and knocks enemies back. , , , , : Arslan does a two quick criss-cross slashes that launch enemies upward. The appending charge has him. , , , , , , ( ): Arslan does a hopping diagonal slash. Arslan hops into the air and flips to plunge his sword into the ground, launches enemies. Direction, : Arslan switches his weapon to spear and does a dashing lunge attack stuns enemies on hit. Also, Arslan is invincible during his dashing lunge. Generic Dash Attack ( during dash): Arslan does a sliding straight stab. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Arslan does a 5 air combo slashes while in the air and the last input does quick downward slice. , : Arslan flips in the air before he plummets to slam sword on the ground. , , : Arslan does a meteor slash part of C2. , , , : After two air combo slashes, Arslan performs more air combo slashes. , , , , : After three air combo slashes, Arslan does a aerial strong slash with enough force to knock the air juggled enemies away. , , , , , : After four air combo slashes, Arslan does a aerial version of C5. , , , , , , : After five air combo slashes, Arslan does a aerial version of C6. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Arslan counters with a whirlwind slash that surrounds him. While blocking the attack with L1 button, : After blocking the attack, Arslan retaliates the attacking enemy with a two-hit spin attack. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Zeal Bash: Arslan bashes the enemies with a powerful blow that inflict damage and knocks the target back. He can use his skill up to 3 times a row. (This skill is learned from the start of Arslan’s Level). *MP cost: 200 per use (600 MP in total) *Cooldown: 5 seconds per use, (15 seconds in total) Arslan Assault: Arslan jumps back before charging forward. Surrounded by a blue aura during charge. He ends his charge with a spinning slash and a stab forward. (This skill is learned from the start of Arslan’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Generic Storm Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Arslan stands in a ready slashing position. Press and hold the to inflict multiple swipes in front of the enemy. Press the or let the Storm Rush is over, ends the assault and stance with a spinning slash. (This skill requires Arslan is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 900 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Arslan Charge: (chargeable) Arslan switches his weapon to spear and charges forward with his weapon in front to deal damage and hit several times. Physical damage received to Arslan will be reduced while his skill is being used. Can be used on knocked down enemies. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Arslan cannot be move during charging. Longer charged version doubles the hits, damage output and charging distance. (This skill requires Arslan is Level 30). *MP cost: 900 (uncharged), 1800 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Armor Break: Arslan slightly dashes forward to strike down on enemies over 5 meter AoE in front to destroy their armor. Decreases physical defense power by 30%. (This skill requires Arslan is Level 30). Musou Attacks (Mardān Slash) (Requires 1 Musou bar): This Musou Attack is from Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. Hopping spin slash before he turns for a hard slash that knocks enemies away. The last hit is accompanied by a wide shockwave. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Arslan’s Level. , (Mardān Raid) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Arslan performs a series of wide slashes in mid-air back-and-forth that send out earthly energy, then finishes with an airborne circular slash while turning in the air. Similar to Kirika Kagarigi's Aerial Musou Attack "Aero Slasher" albeit the less damage, but more slashes. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Arslan is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Mardān Swift) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Arslan performs a dashing slashes back-and-forth that send out earthly energy, then finishes with an airborne circular slash. The last hit is accompanied by a wide shockwave. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Arslan is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Daryun's Will) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Arslan uses Daryun's spear to unleash six varying slashes done at warp speed before releasing a powerful thrust in front accompanied by a AoE shockwave. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Arslan is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Mardān Rush) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Arcane Mardān Slash): This Musou Attack based on Mardān Rush attack from Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. Arslan calls of his large number of troops and he commands and arrange in a phalanx formation, then he charges them with a powerful thrusting charge along with Arslan himself to inflict damage and multiple hits. This Musou Attack last for 10 seconds before his troops leave. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Arslan is Level 40. (None) (Requires all Musous bar): Arslan has no Ultimate Musou Attack. Burst Attack Arslan has no Burst Attack, but he only enters the Burst Mode. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Category:Blog posts